


南国春光

by VLIKE2PARTY



Category: r1se
Genre: M/M, 姚颜四起 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-04
Updated: 2020-01-04
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:14:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22115455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VLIKE2PARTY/pseuds/VLIKE2PARTY
Relationships: 姚颜四起 - Relationship
Kudos: 12





	南国春光

众所周知，姚琛喜欢穿宽松的衣服，宽腿短裤、大码体恤甚至无袖背心，总之都是那种肥肥大大的挂在身上的衣服，没有紧绷的束缚感，柔软的布料可以随意摆动，和煦的风可以肆无忌惮地刮过肌肤，让他觉得自己像是亲近在自然里飞翔的自由鸟一样无拘无束，这么说或许夸张了，但起码不会有夏之光那样炸裤子的苦恼。

不为人知的是，张颜齐也喜欢姚琛穿宽松的衣服，大敞的领口、大腿也挡不住的裤筒甚至一抬手就能看到一片旖旎的汗衫，无一不是让张颜齐挪不开眼睛的存在，他可以不知收敛地用滚烫的视线灼烧姚琛露在空气中的每一寸肌肤，让他知道能顺着衣襟溜进去的不只有暖风，还有这双不老实的手。

机场里来往的旅客焦躁地跺跺脚，人有三急，偏偏这洗手间又被暂停使用的黄牌子挡了道路，只能愤愤地留下一句咒骂夹着腿狼狈地去更远处的公厕解决生理问题。

被警示牌挡住的还有一室的好风光。

格子外套被随意地丢在洗手台上，湛蓝色的U型枕也被台面上的水渍打湿了小半个面，倒是没有人在意，它们的主人正忙得火热。

张颜齐一下飞机就拽着自己进了洗手间，看到他把靠在墙边的禁止牌踢到门口，姚琛就意识到事情有些不对味了，可直到姚琛被摁在水池边将被吞之入腹时，他还是想不懂这火是怎么燎起来的，是靠在张颜齐肩头睡得朦胧之间呼出的热气挑起了他的情欲，还是冲浪达人小张又在什么软件上看了奇怪的文学作品，姚琛不得而知张颜齐也不给他机会思考。

他被张颜齐箍在两臂之间不得动弹，向后倒是硌人的大理石砖，向前倾是张颜齐震动有力的心跳，姚琛只能仰着头接受男人汹涌的吻，除了再熟悉不过的气息外，唇齿之间还有飞机上提供的苦咖啡残留的醇香在萦绕。

咖啡是苦的，但姚琛是甜的。张颜齐喜欢单手捧着姚琛的脸，食指的指腹抚过脸颊，从眼尾摩挲到嘴角旁那颗小巧的痣，再曲起手指用骨节划到后耳根，掐住他的耳骨洞反复碾磨，直到泛起不正常的红才满意。姚琛的下唇缝过针，本就饱满的唇瓣上又挺出一块凸起，张颜齐尤其喜欢那里，他总止不住地对那块软肉舔舐、轻咬、撕扯，像孩子细细品尝讨来的小熊软糖一样，舍不得吃掉又贪恋包裹在味蕾上的甘甜。

糖果会融化，姚琛似乎也会化在无穷尽的火热中。在张颜齐无微不至的照顾下，姚琛舒服地眯起眼来享受，发出类似猫科动物的呜咽声，撑在洗手台上的手臂没了力气，微启的唇齿和曲下的角度刚好让始作俑者深一步侵犯，在姚琛快要软成一滩水的时候适时揽住他的腰，根本不用撬开齿关，张颜齐能毫不费力地把舌头送进去扫荡，舔过温热口腔中的每一处，品尝唾液中蛋白酶的清甜，把齿痕都标记成两人的共有物。

主动权总掌握在张颜齐手中，或许是rapper多年来练就的肺活量占了优势，他总能把战线拉得长久，久到姚琛不得不推搡着他的胸口逃跑，在得了缝隙的瞬间急促地喘息，大脑缺氧的情况下混沌得忘了躲开身下顶着自己的大家伙。

今天姚琛穿了黑色的无袖汗衫，袖口甚至开到了侧腰，两支肌肉线条流畅的胳膊就这么暴露在大众视野中，连带着平日里藏在衣服下的腰背也被一览无余。

“好热哦，没想到海口温度这么高。”

他还在笑眯眯的和同行队友讲话，一边抱怨一边扯着领口呼扇呼扇地扇风，领口若隐若现的锁骨和摆动衣角下乍泄的一片春光让张颜齐觉得喝了一路的饮料瞬间蒸发，只剩下了口干舌燥和窝不住的火力。

于是事情就发展成了现在这个样子。衣摆还好端端地扎在皮带里，张颜齐的一双大手却已经在光洁的皮肤上游走了好久，从大敞的袖口探进手去，在弓起弧度的脊背上流连，从肩胛骨到腰窝，自上而下顺着脊柱沟摸索，所经之处都能挑起一片欲火，每一下触摸都能引起一阵颤栗，每一刻温柔都能烧断一根名叫理智的弦，终在饱满的臀峰上丢弃掉最后的克制。

张颜齐把姚琛抱上洗手台，肥大的裤子都不用撕扯，单是解开箍在腰间的皮带就骨碌碌地顺着双腿滑下来，冰凉的瓷砖与火热的躯体相撞，冷热交替的温差的刺激不亚于张颜齐有技巧的揉捏，姚琛小声地抽吸着发出不满的喟叹，精壮又纤细的小腿无意识地盘上张颜齐的后腰，他撑起身子却不小心把两人之间短小的距离都挤得无影无踪，就像在纱幔下若隐若现的肉体总比暴露的着装更性感，姚琛无意识下做出的渴求比色情的勾引更撩人，可恶的是他总意识不到自己究竟有多美味。

晚上要彩排，不能做什么过分的事，他气急败坏地在姚琛露出的肩膀上啃了两口，又嫌不够似的，干脆把姚琛堪堪挂在身上的衣带拨到一边，顺着根根肋骨一寸寸地撕咬下去，直到留下触目的红印才肯罢休。

张颜齐下口并不重，只是用齿尖叼起一层薄肉碾磨，丝丝的痛楚经过神经传达到大脑皮层只剩下一浪接一浪的快感，反射性动作似的，姚琛高挺起胸背，把更多的脆弱往张颜齐嘴里送。

“哼嗯…”

从鼻腔里发出的舒爽的闷哼声让张颜齐从埋头苦干中抬起头来，视觉冲击，姚琛半倚在墙壁上，颈间漫出被欲望浸润的薄汗，从死死扣住桌台边缘的指骨到因承受着两人重量而颤颤发抖的手肘，竟在柔光暖光下晃出不自然的红色，架起的肩头还留着张颜齐刚留下的一圈牙印，姚琛歪着脑袋靠在支起的肩骨上，半眯着的眼睛里尽是朦胧的情欲，眼睑下的泪痣恍惚地闪着光，连嘴唇都变得水光潋滟，半张着嘴吐出粉嫩的舌尖，时不时从喉咙间漏出的呻吟更是让画面变得活色生香。

一身方刚血气汹涌而下，胯间的鼓包胀得发痛，张颜齐觉得能忍到这一刻真应该给自己发一个刚正不阿的好男人表彰。他将姚琛翻了个身，把他修长的双腿扣在自己两腿之间，姚琛被压制得动弹不得只能顺了张颜齐腿间的力气夹紧了双腿，张颜齐托起他饱满的臀部，急不可耐地扯下阻碍在两人之间的布料。

没了束缚的大家伙弹在姚琛的臀瓣上，不大不小的声响却足矣让红了的耳根更像要滴出血一样。没有意想之中的被填满的酸胀，两股却被狠狠地掰开，贴着大腿根挤入了一根炙热的巨物。

“唔…？”

姚琛满眼疑惑地想回头看，刚直起身子又被张颜齐捧着屁股按下腰去，下塌的腰线勾勒出狭长的脊柱沟，高翘起的臀瓣把腰窝嵌得更明显，姚琛的腰很细，张颜齐几乎用两只手就环得过来，握住时刚好能把大拇指扣在腰窝上。

“乖乖，夹紧点。”

姚琛还想说点什么，还没组织好语言就被张颜齐掐住腰晃动起来。硕大的柱体在两腿之间摩擦，最细嫩的皮肤从来没收到过这样的虐待，没一会儿就充血似的变了色，顶动带来的撞击也把臀尖拍得兴奋，活像一颗熟透的水蜜桃，白里透红，软而多汁。

粗大的茎柱擦着股沟抽动，碾过一开一合的穴口，磨过身前高挺的性器，似是而非地给姚琛带来周期性的刺激，铃口吐出白浊的粘液，穴口也酣畅地分泌出清亮的津液，咕啾咕啾漏出来的水沾湿了张颜齐的耻毛，包裹了还在突突跳动的胀大，连带着姚琛腿间也湿漉漉的，粘哒哒的一层体液让张颜齐快节奏的出入更加如鱼得水。

姚琛从没体验过这般又舒爽又磨人的感觉，一面承受着粗大有力的大家伙毫不留情的操干，一面又忍受着后庭酥痒空虚的折磨。姚琛被磨得软了腰，却因为出于生理本能夹紧了腿不放松，逐渐烧起来的体温虽不抵甬道那般火热，也足矣满足张颜齐兽般的欲望，他奖励似的在丰腴的臀瓣上打了不轻不重的两下，拍打的震感顺着肉浪传到前端，惹得湿哒哒的性器又颤颤巍巍地掉下两滴浊液。

“幺幺，宝贝儿，自己摸摸它。”

一定是张颜齐在他低沉的嗓音里下了什么蛊，姚琛顺了他的话，小声呜咽着握上了酸胀的淫靡，没有技巧地笨拙地上下套弄却怎么也找不到电流刺激尾椎的感觉，干脆嘟嘟哝哝地扭着腰撒娇。

“齐齐，你帮帮我嘛…”

倘若放在平时，张颜齐一定不会放过这个发坏的机会，这时候姚琛的自尊心被情欲冲散，在张颜齐俯在耳边的粗喘和淫乱的挑逗下，吐着小舌的娇唇间也会被张颜齐哄骗出污秽的话语。但此刻时间紧迫，张颜齐只好忍痛放弃这个可爱的环节，腾出一只托挤着两股的手，顺着姚琛的腰线摸到前端。

被包裹的快感让姚琛一个激灵，下意识地收缩了臀肌把张颜齐夹得更紧，这一动作明显取悦了压在身上的男人，手下的动作随着顶胯的律动都变得快了些，在姚琛咬着下唇极力克制的低吟中结束了这场草率的情事。

滑溜溜的粘液挂在姚琛打着颤的腿间，污白的液体在一片酡红中显得异常色情，张颜齐随意抽了两张干手纸擦净了一地的残痕，好声好气地安抚了受累的小动物，心底里却盘算着什么时候能再把不好好穿衣服的人扒个精光。

“小琛哥你怎么还穿这么厚啊？”

何洛洛单是摸着姚琛粗麻布料的西装外套，就打心底腾起一层压不住的燥意，这哥平时穿的比谁都少热的比谁都早脱的比谁都快，今天到了这热带季风气候的半岛倒是一反常态了。

“我…天有点儿冷哈有点儿冷，洛洛你也多穿点别感冒。”

何洛洛对着天气预报显示的温度陷入沉思。


End file.
